An errand for Millay
by SmolDust
Summary: One-shot, super fluffy Christmas themed fluff. Fem! Lelouch x Suzaku. No real substance, just Ashford Academy fluffy shenanigans.


Mistletoe- fluffy one-shot!

Lulu never was looking forward to holidays with the student council president. Last Halloween she basically put the exiled princess on display for an event (and of course it was a skimpy cat suit). At least with Christmas there would be no costumes involved, but knowing Millay, she had _something_ up her sleeve.

She looked across the student council table at Suzaku. The poor kid was too innocent for his own good. He didn't even know she was Zero and Lulu planned to keep it that way. All that aside, she didn't want Millay to use Suzaku's innocence to her advantage and do something to humiliate him.

Although it would most likely be Lulu that would be humiliated if she was being honest. Millay just loved to target her vice president...

"Lulu will you pay attention?!" Millay dropped a stack of books in front of Lulu, snapping her out of her thoughts with a jolt. She heard Suzaku chuckle across the table and proceeded to shoot him a glare.

"Ugh, if you wont pay attention, I'll at least have you do something useful. You and Suzaku go to the storage closet for the Christmas decorations okay?" Millay pointed out the door, "Bring them back here so we can sort through what we want to reuse".

Lulu grumbled, standing up and sulking out the door, Suzaku not far behind her. "Think Millay will want that lavish tree from last year? I think Rivalz left all the ornaments up... That can't be good, they probably have fallen off and broke-"

"Suzaku, Millay can deal with getting new ornaments if these broke. It's not like the Ashfords don't have money"

"Oh...that's true", Suzaku scratched the back of his head, slightly running his slender finger through those soft brown locks-

LULU. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF. She was already flustered that she had fallen in love with her best friend. Emotional intimacy freaked her out, so needless to say coming to terms with the fact that she had feelings for Suzaku was nerve wracking. They were best friends and she didn't want to ruin that. They knew everything about one another (aside from, you know, the whole Zero thing where she was leading a rebellion to overthrow the empire using chess analogies... no big deal).

She knew he had never dated anyone, let alone have a physical relationship with anyone. Suzaku confided in her that the only thing he had ever done with a girl was when he kissed Shirley on the cheek during spin the bottle. It didn't make sense to her, he was a very attractive guy, so how had he never even gone on a date...

Right. They went to school with a bunch of stuffy Brittanians.

Lulu opened the closet door, which was about the size of a restaurant walk-in refrigerator. "All right, lets get this over with. Look at all this 'Christmas cheer', so much tinsel!".

Suzaku started grabbing boxes, "Did she want us to bring all of this? It's gonna take multiple trips".

"Yeah I guess so-" Lulu tried twisting the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Are you kidding me."

"What's wrong?"

"The door wont budge"

Suzaku put down his boxes and tried to jiggle the door handle. Nothing.

Lulu was already texting Millay-

L: _WHAT DID YOU DO?_  
...

M: _What? :0_

L: _YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, I KNOW IT._

M: _What're you talking about?_

L: _The door is stuck_

M: _I swear, I had NOTHING to do with it. Let me call maintenance._

Lelouch sighed, "Millay is calling maintenance". Her phone buzzed again.

M: _Don't have too much fun~_

Lulu shut her phone quickly. "At least it isn't obscenely cold in here"

Suzaku sat, leaning his back against the opposing wall. Lulu joined him, despite a part of her screaming not to. She was too frazzled right now.

"I gotta thank you Lulu, without you I wouldn't have befriended the student council. You guys make me feel like I belong... well as much as I can belong to a Brittanian school", Suzaku gave her a warm smile.

"It's the least I can do. You've saved my life on more than one occasion," She thought back to when she almost lost him back in Shinjuku, "And you're my best friend. I want you to be happy here". It was rare that Lulu opened up like that, but Suzaku appreciated it when she did.

He turned his head to the side to look at her. Lulu met his eye contact, smiling briefly.

"You have such a pretty smile, Lulu"

Lulu became flustered, her cheeks pinking, "Shut up! I wont do it on command for you"

"No, it's pretty when it's natural! I'll never force you to smile for me. Not like the royals did..." Suzaku trailed off.

Lulu scooted so that she was sitting in front of him rather than next to him.

"If it makes you feel better, you've never forced a smile out of me. You just... make me smile... a lot." Lulu found herself smiling once more.

Now she had done it. She had let herself fall in love with her best friend and here she was, genuinely smiling because of him.

Suzaku leaned his head back slightly but stopped halfway through his motion.

"Lulu, look up"

Lulu did and to her horror she saw a mistletoe, hanging in the closet, perfectly centered above them.

 _I'm going to kill you Millay._

Both looked at each other at the same time.

"You know what mistletoe means right Lulu?"

"Of course I know what it symbolizes! Do you?"

Suzaku didn't verbally answer. Instead he pushed himself off from the wall and leaned himself towards her.

"Um, what are you doing, Suzaku?"

He smiled, "I thought you knew what a mistletoe symbolized".

He got her there.

Lulu didn't argue. Suzaku pulled her face forward slightly to get a better angle and he kissed...

... the tip of her nose. And then her forehead, peppering kisses down to her cheeks.

Lulu froze, but not out of panic. She was afraid if she moved, he would stop what he was doing.

Suzaku sat back, pulling Lulu along with him so she was leaning forward.

He tilted his head up and kissed Lulu's lips. He was gentle, maybe nervous, but nonetheless Lulu basically melted in his arms.

Suzaku pulled her so that she was embracing him, and he moved his lips against her own.

After a moment the pair broke apart, and Suzaku immediately realized what he had done.

"Dammit... Lulu was that okay? I should have asked- were you okay that I kissed you?"

"Yes, you dummy, I've been waiting to do that for like... ever" Lulu leaned forward to kiss him again. "Now I don't care how long Millay takes, I don't mind sitting here and kissing you all day".

Suzaku chuckled into her lips, holding her close to him. He wondered how cheesy it would be to offer to be the exiled princess' knight.

Nah, he figured kissing under the mistletoe would be cheesy enough for one day.


End file.
